5 night's at Freddy's: New generation
by Eclipson. Darkness
Summary: Follow the story of how it all began, and how misunderstood the animatronics really are


**Hello all you happy people! i hope you all are doing well! i am doing a 5 nights at freddy's fanfic! and when you really get to know the animatronics its a bit sad...Anyway let's begin!**

* * *

><p>"Yes, that's right.." The women's words continued as she talked on the phone, with her blonde hair tied in a low ponytail, holding a small gold teddy bear in her arms, with a small child jumping up, trying to grab it.<p>

"Mommy! can i get gold teddy?" The child said as he continued jumping for the bear. '

"Shh! What have i told you about interrupting me on the phone!" The women shouted, covering the phone so the person on the other line wouldn't hear. The boy hung his head low in defeat. And apologized.

"I'm sorry mommy." He said. The women smiled at the boy. "It's alright." She said as she returned to talking on the phone.

Faint music was heard, acquainted with cheering and people singing. The boy looked at a building that displayed colorful lights . Being taken over by his curiosity, the boy went in the building. Leaving his mother, and a golden teddy bear.

The boy opened the doors to the building and saw 3 robotic animals on a stage,playing instruments and singing. A purple bunny, a yellow chicken, and his favorite, a brown bear. His eye's lit up as he quickly put on a party hat and ran to the other crowd of kids, about 35 in all, and they each sat at a table cheering as the music went on. The music boomed louder each minute passed, and the boy was enjoying himself as he saw a girl with long blond hair. Feeling he should make some friends, he walked to her to introduce himself.

"Hi!" he said. The girl turned her head and waved.

"Hi" She replied.

"So um,Whats your name?" The boy said.

"My name is Chi" She said, What's your name?"

The boy smiled. "My name is Fred!"

Chi smiled. "Nice to meet you Fred!" Chi cheered.

After the music ended the kids clapped and cheered and Fred invited Chi to sit next to him. And so they did.

* * *

><p>Outside the mother hung up the phone to find her son vanished. "What!? Fred? Fred! Fred! where are you!? please come out! Fred!"<p>

The mother searched for Fred ass tears crept over her eyes, filling them until they flowed like water.

* * *

><p>Fred and Chi cheered as the other kids cheered happily. Fred turned his head to see his best friend, who's name was also Fred.<p>

"Oh! Fred!" Fred waved to catch the other Fred's attention.

The 2nd Fred looked and saw the other Fred and happily waved back and returned to the stage.

The music ended and a man walked on the stage. "Hello little Fazbears! welcome to the Freddy Fazbear pizzeria! Now that the songs are over it's lunch time! follow me!" The kids cheered and followed the man into the dining room. Fred was about to follow until Chi grabbed his wrist. "Hey Fred, i don't wanna eat pizza, let's stay here with the animatronics." Chi said.

Fred gave a confused look and said, "Oh..alright.." As he finished his sentence another voice was heard.

"Hi kids! If you don't want pizza, come with me to get something else!"

The children turned and saw the animatronic Freddy. Freddy squealed. "Whoa! a huge teddy bear!"

The metal bear walked through the halls in the other direction with Chi and Fred following. Once they reached the room, Freddy opened the door and Chi and Fred saw 3 other children. A boy who was dressed like a pirate, and boy with a headband with big purple bunny ears and the 2nd Fred. The door closed and Chi walked over to the 2nd Fred and sat next to him and she invited the other Fred to come join. Fred was about to walk over there, until Freddy stopped. "Hey kids, before we eat, you want to see something cool?" Freddy asked. The kids screamed 'yes' as they all turned their attention to Freddy. Freddy then unzipped his costume to reveal a man in purple clothing with a crazed look on his face. The kids gasped in surprise, fear and confusion and the man pulled out a large kitchen knife.

The Man first ran up to the pretend pirate boy and slit his throat. The kids screamed as blood squirted out and the boy's now dead and lifeless body fell to the floor with a loud thud. Chi screamed at the top of her lungs as the man went up to her and stabbed the knife through her head. Gaging was heard and Chi looked at Fred standing there, paralyzed from fear. Chi reached out to him until her eyes rolled up her head until you saw only white and her hand dropped, dangling as the man took the knife out and Chi's body fell to the ground, her blood partially mixing with the pretend pirate boy's blood.

The man ran up to the bunny boy and stabbed him in his stomach, the boy died instantly. Not even given enough time to scream.

The 2nd Fred looked at Fred as tears filled his eyes. The man grabbed the 2nd Fred's head and stabbed the knife through his heart. The 2nd Fred looked at the other Fred as tears filled both their eyes. And the 2nd Fred's body fell on top of Chi's body.

"And now..finally.." The man slowly walked to Fred holding up the knife. Fred's feet were stuck to the floor as he looked at the dead body's and blood covering the floor. Then, The man grabbed Fred by his shirt and cut his head off. Blood splattered on the floor and wall and Fred's headless body fell to the floor, with the head dropping next to it.

3 min later a puppet-like figure appeared as he looked around and saw the body's of the dead children. He walked to each body and separate them from each other and set a present next to it. The presents dissolved leaving animal masks on the dead children's head, and in the blink of an eye, Chi was turned into Chica the Chicken, Fred into Freddy the Fazbear, The bunny boy turned into Bonnie the Bunny, and Pretend Pirate into Foxy the Pirate.

The figure went into another room and set down a giant present and disappeared. The animatronics walked out the room, But Freddy Fazear stopped and saw Fred's body. Freddy grabbed Fred's head and body and walked to the room where the big present was. The door closed and Freddy set Fred down as Freddy opened the present to see a golden bear empty animatronic costume. And The 5 murdered children were never found. And Fred's mother was forever scarred.

**IT'S ME.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well That's it!...um..Let's see i really don't have anything else to say...Hm..Oh! stay tuned for the Christmas special of the blazblue game show! and Merry upcoming Christmas! <strong>


End file.
